Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a treatment apparatus and method for a waste steam generator, and an installation method of a treatment apparatus for a waste steam generator, and more particularly, to a treatment apparatus and method for a waste steam generator, and an installation method of a treatment apparatus for a waste steam generator, in which the treatment apparatus is able to be installed within a short time so as to minimize an exposure time of a worker and a generation amount of secondary wastes.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a steam generator used in a nuclear power plant has a limited life. Accordingly, when the life of the steam generator comes to an end, the steam generator is replaced and stored in a temporary storage facility in order to improve operation efficiency and safety of the nuclear power plant.
In this case, since the steam generator corresponds to a large waste having a weight of about 300 tons and a volume of about 400 m3, a very large storage space for temporarily storing the steam generator is required. However, the steam generator has a part which is contaminated with radioactive contaminants and a part which is slightly contaminated or easily decontaminated. The significant parts of the steam generator are converted into wastes exempted from regulations through proper methods such as decontamination, cutting, and waste processing. Consequently, an amount of final wastes for disposal may be reduced.
To this end, it is necessary that a waste steam generator is cut using cutting equipment made by enlarging a band saw device disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0100536 to be divided into a radioactive contaminated section and a non-contaminated section.
The work of cutting the waste steam generator should be performed such that carbon steel having a diameter of 4300 mm or more and a thickness of 150 mm or more is cut while an inner structure contaminated with radioactive contaminants is not damaged. However, since the above-mentioned band saw device has a structure in which a band saw cuts an object while rotating and circulating, the band saw has an increased size of rotation circulation structure as the size of the object is increased. For this reason, there is a limit to enlarge the cutting device.
In addition, when the waste steam generator is cut using the conventional band saw cutting device, it takes a long time to install the cutting device and cut the waste steam generator. Therefore, there is a problem in that a time for which a worker is exposed to radioactivity becomes longer.